


fight me! (or kiss me, either works)

by deluminatres



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Established Iwaoi, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, He just oblivious, Kyoutani is a bit of a fool, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rivals to Lovers, Seijoh - Freeform, Slow Burn-ish, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yahaba gets decked in the face once but thats it, iwaizumi hajime has to slap some sense into kyoutani kentarou, literally just one argument i dont consider it angst., volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluminatres/pseuds/deluminatres
Summary: Kyoutani Kentarou is pissed. He's pretty much always irritated, but as of late, whenever Yahaba Shigeru enters his line of sight, he can't help but get so angry that his stomach feels all funky and his heart clenches in his chest.He's pretty sure he's allergic to Yahaba.Kyoutani promises to himself that he won't let it interfere with practice- a promise that is soon broken. It gets so bad he ends up caving and going to his senpai, Iwaizumi Hajime about it.He's not so sure whether he likes what the ace has to say.“Kyoutani, I don’t think that what you’re feeling is anger at all.”“What the fuck do you mean?”“It’s pretty much how I feel when Shittykawa prances around. That bastard has me right in his clutches and I’m in so deep with him it makes me sick. You’re probably in the same boat.”"Fucking hell."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	fight me! (or kiss me, either works)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not a very devout man, but Kyoutani Kentarou considred that having Monday's off from practice was his gift from God.  
> Unfortunately, he flipped God the birdie a long time ago.  
> Was this Monday his punishment for that? Is this how he repents?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there hi there. I've had this idea in my head for a while and decided to finally write it out haha. I never really like Kyouhaba until recently, and at the end of part two of this very short story I'll link you guys to some of my favorite fanfics about them.  
> I hope you enjoy! If you do please drop a comment or kudos :3  
> Important: I didn't mark it as a warning BECAUSE this only happens once, but there is very mild violence. Like just a smidge. Just one punch. It's fairly important to their development but, if you choose to skip the description of said punch, skip after you read the phrase, "Here goes nothing" in italics, and begin reading from, "It was silent between the two of them". There will be some mild descriptions of the face of the person who receives said punch afterwards, but no more violence! Just two oblivious gayz.

Kyoutani Kentarou really wasn’t having a good day.. 

It all started when he was woken up abruptly to the sound of his father yelling at his employees. He let out a loud groan as he checked the alarm clock. _6:00 AM._ He didn’t have to be up for another hour at least. 

He contemplated getting back under the covers, quickly realizing he wasn’t going to find peace with his dad hollering at coworkers as his ambiance. At least he didn’t have to go to practice. Kyoutani quickly learned what a blessing it was to have off days each Monday. He supposed that not getting up at the ass-crack of dawn and the freedom from his obnoxious captain once a week was what kept his sanity from shattering into pieces. 

Every morning and afternoon (save for his blessed Mondays), Kyoutani Kentarou had to deal with quite possibly the most irritating setter/captain to walk the earth, and his protege, Yahaba Shigeru. 

The two of them combined had probably taken several years off of his life span. 

Oikawa always had something to say, pushing Kyoutani to the brink with the sickly-sweet tone he held. Kyoutani had figured that if the world was going to give one person so much talent in volleyball, along with the observational skills of Sherlock Holmes, that they probably granted Oikawa with his obnoxious personality to even things out. It was always _‘Kyouken-chan’_ this and _‘Kyouken-chan’_ that, and he wasn’t sure how he managed to not strangle the man to death yet.

Now, with only a month or so left until graduation, Oikawa had begun grooming Yahaba to become the new captain of Aoba Johsai. With every practice that was still being held, Yahaba had begun leading more and more of the warm-ups and drills.

Since they had lost to Karasuno, Yahaba Shigeru had taken it upon himself to personally watch Kyoutani’s every move like a hawk. Whether it be commenting on a lack of control in his serves, or that he could have been nicer to the first years, the reserve setter always had _something_ to say. Somehow, he managed to consistently provoke Kyoutani with just his presence, pissing him off to no end. It wasn’t the same anger that the wing spiker held towards Oikawa- with that condescending voice that made him want to kick him where it hurts. With Yahaba it was different, it was the type of anger that seemed to simmer in his chest, burning and growing slowly.

And lately, whenever Yahaba was near, Kyoutani had begun feeling mildly nauseous.

At first he figured it was just coincidence, maybe he was finally feeling the repercussions of overworking himself. 

After several instances of being approached by Yahaba, the anger and nausea accompanying the setter, Kyoutani Kentarou realized that it, in fact, was not a coincidence. Whenever Yahaba was nearby, his stomach and insides seemed to clench, leaving him wondering if he was about to vomit on the court.

It pissed him off to no end. _Yahaba_ pissed him off to no end, and it seemed like as of late it was easier and easier for the reserve setter to make the soon-to-be ace snap.

“I’m probably just allergic to whatever shit he puts in that hair of his,” Kyoutani mumbled to himself. “If I’m allergic then maybe he’ll finally back the fuck off.”

Nope. His day wasn’t going well at all.

After giving his father a wave goodbye, Kyoutani slipped out of his home and began the walk to school. It was only about a twenty minute walk on foot, ten if he biked like usual. He was forced to trek today, since he hit the curb biking yesterday and popped his front tire. That was going to be a pain to get fixed. 

He wasn’t left without bruises from the crash either. Kyoutani had skinned both knees and his knuckles, sporting a bruised bicep as well. It looked as though he had been put through the wringer and back.

As he neared the school, he began seeing more and more students. A few took quick glances at Kyoutani, eyes flickering towards the fresh bruises and cuts on his hands. He quickly glared them down, watching in mild satisfaction as they snapped their eyes into the opposite direction.

Nobody ever really approached him, and whether it was out of intimidation or introversion, he didn’t know. He didn’t really care either. There was only a year left of high school and he didn’t plan on looking back. 

Making it to his classroom with a few minutes to spare, he seated himself in the back and opened up his phone. He didn’t expect any new messages, but for some reason the volleyball club group chat was surprisingly active.

**Alien Captain:** good morning everyone ヽ(〃･ω･)ﾉ remember we’re meeting for dinner this evening to finalize ~fun things~ in preparation for next year!! 

_God damn it._

Monday’s were supposed to be his saving grace.

“I’m going to fucking quit,” Kyoutani muttered to nobody in particular, garnering strange looks from his classmates. Feeling his phone vibrate, he glanced back at the chat.

**Iwaizumi:** We’ll be having our last official team dinner. Feel free to get whatever you want. It’s all going on Crappykawa’s bill. 

**Thing Two:** let’s run his highness dry everyonee

 **Thing One:** milk him for all he’s worth

 **Alien Captain:** this is lit-rally so rOod I do the most and this is what I get in return?/???

 **Iwaizumi:** Yes.

 **Thing One:** ^

 **Thing Two:** ^

**Kunimi Shakira: ^**

**Kin-die-chi:** ^

**Watari: ^**

**Yahahahaha aha ha:** …

 **Yahahahaha aha ha:** ^

 **Alien Captain:** I hate it here what did I do to deserve this slander

 **Thing Two:** u should have

 **Thing One:** gone 2 shiratorizawa.

 **Alien Captain:** sdkjlkdjLKDFJELESJKINOTUSHIWAKJEFHSKD

 **Alien Captain:** maybe I should have. At least someone would appreciate my talents and good looks (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 **Kunimi Shakira:** good riddance. also you’re literally in a relationship ?¿

 **Thing One:** yEs get his ass kunimi!! (makki look at him go)

 **Thing Two:** we raised our kouhai so well mattsun. our work here = done

 **Iwaizumi:** You’re all heathens. Get off your phones and focus in class or you’re running suicides tomorrow.

Kyoutani wanted to slam his head onto the desk. He figured he was lucky, that on a team of clowns at least the ace had a semblance of common sense. Kyoutani was quick to slip his phone back into the bag as the sensei entered the room. Today was not his day at all.

Classes were finally on pause. One exhausting exam later, and Kyoutani was ready to snap at anyone who approached him. He practically bolted out of the room the second he was dismissed, and stormed through the hallways towards the building exit. As he made his way to the clubroom, he whipped out his lunch. It didn’t consist of much- a couple onigiri and the apple he snagged on his way out this morning- but it was better than nothing. He plopped himself on the bench outside of the volleyball courts, welcoming the fresh air that greeted his lungs. 

Nobody bothered him during lunch. Nobody really bothered him during class either- but now he had a greater distance between him and his classmates that he appreciated. Kyoutani used the time during lunch to unwind (He was fairly sure that if he had to spend it with his classmates he would have punched someone or jumped out of the window by the end of the day).

He only had but so much patience, and lately it all seemed to go towards volleyball practice.

Kyoutani wondered how he could escape from tonight's dinner. He typically didn’t attend any of the team events, but Irihata-sensei had already warned him that if he missed too many official team events he would be cut from the team roster.

He shook his head, taking a large bite out of his apple. It’s not like anything special was going to happen tonight. All that the team was going to do was finalize the captain and vice-captain for next year- and it was already obvious who they were going to be. He had no clue as to why Oikawa and Irihata had to make a whole team dinner out of it. Kyoutani wanted to be in and out of there as soon as possible. Monday’s were supposed to be _his_ days, and he didn’t have any plans on giving them up anytime soon.

He didn’t want to deal with the nauseating feeling that came along with Yahaba Shigeru either. Ever since the Karasuno game, when Yahaba had called him out on his bullshit, the setter had earned a place in Kyoutani’s books that was close (but not on par with) Iwaizumi ((He didn’t need to be slammed against the wall, though. He was fairly sure that Yahaba was just trying to measure up to Oikawa’s dramatics). They both knew when to take lead, how to motivate players, and always gave it their fullest. The two of them, who were almost polar opposites, always reminded others that there’s one team on the court, not six individual players. That their wins and losses, each point and set won, was the responsibility of the team as a whole.

It was a reminder Kyoutani had greatly needed, and Yahaba had been the only one with the courage to say it to his face. The other members lacked the faith that he would listen, instead keeping their frustrations against the wing spiker to themselves. Kyoutani wasn’t particularly hurt by their sentiments towards him, nor did he hold anything against them for their silence. He knew he made the other members nervous. They were ready for the day that one of them got their asses beaten by Kyoutani. 

He supposed he was a better teammate now. Certainly nowhere near the other starters, but he had become at least a little more reliable. They might not be on the same page, but he didn’t have to knock others down anymore to get the tosses he wanted. They weren’t tossing to him anymore out of the fear that ignoring him would make Kyoutani snap, but they were tossing to him because he was _deserving_ of it.

That was good enough for him.

* * *

_Poke._

“...Kyoutani.”

_Poke._

“It’s time to head home for the day.”

_Poke,_

Kyoutani was going to beat the shit out of whoever woke him up. Reluctantly, he lifted his face from the desk, rubbing his eyes before shooting a glare at whichever classmate was dumb enough to approach him. He relaxed a little when he saw it wasn’t his classmate, but Watari who had been jabbing him.

“What the fuck do you want?” The words practically left his mouth as a growl, the libero flinching before taking a step back.

“Classes are over. I walked past your class and noticed you were out like a light. Figured you probably wouldn’t want to get locked inside,” Watari waved his hands around, offering a small smile. “Let’s get out of here.”

Kyoutani grumbled to himself, something along the lines of ‘ _don’t touch me’_ and _‘thanks’._ He shoved the crumpled papers he had snoozed on into his bag, jumping out of his seat and towards the door. He didn’t wait for Watari as he left the class, figuring that he was trailing somewhere behind him.

“What are your plans for the rest of the day Kyoutani?” Watari’s voice echoed throughout the empty hallways, the question hanging in the air.

Kyoutani’s original plan was to practice his serve at the park near his home, but now he had a stupid dinner he was being forced to attend.

He shot Watari a look that said, _are you dumb?,_ the libero letting out a short laugh at Kyoutani’s reaction. “You’re right. That was a stupid question. We only have a couple hours until we’re supposed to meet the others.”

Kyoutani supposed that Watari was nice enough. He didn’t pry into his business and wasn’t constantly pestering him with tasks and criticism, unlike the other second year on the team.

They continued to walk in a comfortable silence as they headed for the school gates. Kyoutani wasn’t in the mood to hold a conversation (when was he ever?), so he was particularly grateful that Watari kept his mouth shut.

Eventually, Kyoutani parted ways with Watari without any goodbyes. They weren’t necessary, he was going to see the man in two hours anyways.

* * *

Kyoutani Kentarou had absolutely no clue where he was.

He was already late to the dinner, using the shitty instructions Oikawa sent them to direct himself towards the yakiniku restaurant. Now he was god-knows-where, at some beaten down path that was supposedly the destination Oikawa had in mind.

Letting out a string of expletives that would make a child cry, he whipped out his phone and sent a short message to the volleyball club group chat.

**Kyoutani:** I’m fucking lost. Someone tell me where to go.

 **Alien Captain:** Oho? Were my directions not simple enough for Kyouken-chan~?

 **Iwaizumi:** You’re not being helpful Shittykawa. Kyoutani, do you know where you are?

 **Kyoutani:** That’s the whole point. I have NO CLUE as to where I am

 **Iwaizumi:** Don’t be rude. Send a picture of where you are, I can call and help if I recognize your location

 **Kyoutani:** [1 image attached]

 **Thing One:** lol wtf that’s the blurriest photo ever

 **Kunimi Shakira:** are you in narnia? i have never seen that place once in all my years of living

A minute passed. Kyoutani was beginning to fume, steam practically escaping from his nose. Somebody had to know something.

**Iwaizumi:** Yeah, I’m not quite sure where that is. Let me get Irihata-sensei or Coach Mizoguchi’s opinion. It’ll be a minute, they’re getting our seats.

Kyoutani groaned, squatting close to the ground as he hid his face behind his knees. He really was having a shit day. He waited in silence for a while, the lack of notifications on his phone only increasing his stress levels. 

It was only when he heard a voice call his name behind him did he feel any sense of relief.

“Kyoutani?”

He stood up and turned around, finding Yahaba Shigeru of all people staring at him, confusion evident on his face.

 _Nevermind. My savior is the fucking devil._ Kyoutani groaned inwardly. He gave Yahaba the biggest glare he could muster, but the setter was seemingly unfazed, only succeeding in pissing Kyoutani off more. Yahaba tilted his head before opening his idiot mouth. “What are you doing here?”

“What are _you_ doing here and why the fuck are you following me?” Kyoutani barked out the question, satisfied with the scowl that graced the setters face in response.

“I live down the street, you idiot volleyball-for-brains.”

Oh. 

Kyoutani felt his phone buzz again, and glanced down at the screen to see another message from his vice-captain.

**Iwaizumi:** Coach Mizoguchi knows where you are. Stay put and he can come get you soon.

 **Yahahahaha aha ha:** I found him. We’ll be there soon.

“Come on. We’re already late.” Yahaba grabbed the front of Kyoutani’s shirt, tugging him along.  
Kyoutani felt the familiar pang in his stomach as they headed towards the restaurant. 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Kyoutani swatted Yahaba’s hand away.

“The least you could do is thank me. You’d probably be lost forever if I didn’t find your dumbass.”

“Mizoguchi was on the way, I don’t need your help.” Kyoutani grumbled as he trudged alongside Yahaba, who was donning a shitty smirk that only served to piss Kyoutani off more.

He really wanted to punch Yahaba. 

The two walked in silence for a few minutes, leaving a bittersweet feeling in Kyoutani’s chest. He really was glad that the setter finally shut his trap, but it was sometimes nice to have someone speak so unafraid and unabashedly towards him. Even if he did make Kyoutani want to slam his head into a brick wall, Yahaba was the only person who really took the time to look at the wing spiker.

Kyoutani wasn’t sure if he was happy or not with that idea, pushing away the thought as a familiar wave dull ache flew through him.

“Are you looking forward to the dinner tonight?” Yahaba’s question pulled Kyoutani out of his thoughts. He deadpanned, face settling into a deep frown.

“No. I have better things to do then go along with Oikawa’s whims.”

Yahaba’s face seemed to fall at that- which surprised Kyoutani to no end. Why was Yahaba, of all people, upset at the fact that he didn’t want to be there? Yahaba seemed to ponder the statement for a moment before meeting Kyoutani’s eyes. “I should’ve figured. You can only tame a wild dog but so much.”

“You’re fucking rude and then wonder why I don’t want to spend time with you,” Kyoutani snapped at Yahaba’s unwarranted saltiness. He could feel the anger simmering in his chest. “I’m going to get my free meal from Oikawa then leave as soon as I can.”

“Sure, whatever you say. We’re nearby. Be polite and thank our captain and coaches. After all, they are paying for our food.”

“I don’t owe anyone shit- they make me come to these so they don’t have to kick me off the team and lose another player.” Kyoutani snorted but quickly shut up when Yahaba’s eyes widened, his head swiveling towards him in surprise. What was that look hidden behind the setters glance? Disappointment? Resentment? Kyoutani couldn’t tell, but it wasn’t a look that he had ever seen before.

“You really think that nobody wants you here except for their own selfish reasons? That _our_ team is that selfish?” The words seemed to have slipped out of Yahaba’s mouth before he could get a handle on it, practically a snarl as they left his lips. “Whatever, Kyoutani. We’re here. Just keep your angst to yourself tonight.”

Kyoutani slowed to a halt as Yahaba walked past him, purposefully not holding the door open. _Asshole._

Kyoutani didn’t know why he felt so sick to his stomach right now. 

His eyes widened in shock as he recalled what he said. 

_“You’re fucking rude and then wonder why I don’t want to spend time with you.”_

Not the team. Just Yahaba.

The knot in his chest tightened as a dulled fury swept through him, pointed towards nobody but himself. 

_It’s just allergies._

Today really just kept getting worse and worse.

* * *

The smell of the freshly barbecued meat was _divine_ as it passed through Kyoutani’s nose. The team was shoveling food down their throat like caged lions starved, making Oikawa grimace each time a new plate of meat was brought out. The captain was going to feel the dent in his wallet for a long time.

Kyoutani watched in reserved silence as the team chit-chatted around him, seated at the edge of a booth next to Matsukawa. Somehow, Oikawa had managed to get a private room big enough for the entire team. They were all seated at three different tables; Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Kyoutani together at one. Yuda, Sawauichi, Shido, and the coach stationed at another, and the third table consisting of Watari, Yahaba, Kunimi, and Kindaichi. They all seemed to be enjoying the food, occasionally bickering over who gets which piece, but for the most part maintaining civil conversation. There was somehow plenty of space in the room to gather up everyone when the time came to discuss next year.

He was most definitely _not_ doing his best to avoid looking at Yahaba (and failing).

Matsukawa and Hanamaki were talking about how they managed to get Oikawa to break into a local park at three in the morning, somehow convincing him that they saw some alien item land in the vicinity. Kyoutani shook his head, mainly out of disappointment in his captain's stupidity.

“What was I supposed to do? It could have been a once-in-a-millenium opportunity! You can’t pass these things up.” Oikawa wailed, flinging his chopsticks in the air dramatically until Iwaizumi jabbed him harshly with the backside of the cooking tongs. “Iwa-chan, you’re so violent. You’re supposed to be on _my_ side.”

“I really don’t condone any of your actions. I’m only here to apologize to those who get caught in your messes,” Iwaizumi shrugged, contemplating his next words before speaking again. “You’re really only good for your sets and serves.”

Kyoutani had to stifle a snicker as Oikawa gaped at the ace, jaw hanging open for a second before turning into a smirk. “Iwa-chan, I know you love me. Want me to tell everyone how I know? Listen up you guys,” Oikawa pinched Iwaizumi’s bicep, smiling victoriously. “yesterday Iwa-chan here called me at two in the morning. You know what he said to me? He said mMPFFF IWATHAN!”

Kyoutani watched in confusion as Iwaizumi shoved a ridiculously large piece of meat into Oikawa’s mouth. He gave the captain the biggest glare he could muster as Oikawa choked and sputtered, violently coughing as he spat out the meat into a napkin. Matsukawa and Hanamaki burst out laughing, Matsukawa clutching his chest as he doubled over. Kyoutani scooted to the side a bit to avoid being elbowed. 

Hanamaki was the first to calm down, shoulders still shaking a bit as he stifled his laughter. “You told us this today. Three times. We get it, you’re taken, so stop rubbing your relationship in our face dumbass.”

Huh?

Kyoutani looked back and forth from Oikawa and Iwaizumi repeatedly, the confusion turning into realization. He caught Oikawa’s eye as he glanced at him, the captain giving off another sickly sweet grin.

“What’s with the face Kyouken-chan? Speak!”

Kyoutani glowered at the nickname. “Are you… are you and Iwaizumi-senpai… are… are you?”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were sent into another fit of laughter. Matsukawa wiped his eyes, cackling at Kyoutani’s look of shock. “You… I… you didn’t notice? Did you just figure out how irrevocably gay these two are for each other?”

“Have you even seen them at practice? They’re literally the worst,” Hanamaki chimed in. “Absolutely disgusting.”

The two of them proceeded to put on a little show for Kyoutani, mocking the couple with extremely dramaticized rendition of their 'love story' and an excessive use of pet names.

Kyoutani spluttered a little before composing himself back to his traditional scowl. “I don’t go to practice with the intent to watch Oikawa embarrass himself for Iwaizumi-senpai’s attention.” 

Oikawa didn’t even have the shame to look offended at that statement. He clapped his hands before letting out a loud whistle, garnering the attention of the entire team. “Ten minutes everyone, then we’re going to talk about why we’re here!”

“Make sure to eat as much as you can, remember this is on Oikawa!” Iwaizumi called out after him before turning his gaze towards Kyoutani. “You haven’t eaten much, are you sure you don’t want more?”

Kyoutani shook his head. He wasn’t even hungry (and he was always hungry)- which sucked because he would take any chance handed to him to piss Oikawa off. He was still feeling unwell, his stomach quivering as he stole a glance at Yahaba’s table.

The next ten minutes flew by, and in the blink of an eye he found himself alongside the rest of the team circled around the table the coaches were seated at. Kyoutani stood at the very edge of the group, leaning against the wall as he stared at the ceiling. 

Irihata coughed before standing up, glancing at everyone in the room. Kyoutani met his gaze evenly, not wanting to be the one to break eye contact first. Irihata held a gaze for a moment longer than he had the others, then gave up whilst letting out another cough. “Alright Seijoh. Let’s talk. I’m going to begin, then our captain and vice-captain will speak, and then we’re going to make a couple decisions. I’m going to say this once and I will _not_ repeat myself- I know you guys are having fun and are feeling energetic, but I need your full attention and compliance for the next few minutes. Are we all in agreement?”

The team let out a unanimous and eager, _“Yes, Irihata-sensei!”_

Irihata nodded, seemingly satisfied at the response the players gave.

“It has been a long year for us. We’ve gained many talented first years, honed our skills, and learned new ones. We’ve won- and we’ve lost.” Kyoutani watched as most of the people in the room let out the smallest flinch. “Do not let our losses bring you down- if anything let them carry on with you as a reminder of what we fight tooth and nail for. We’re going to work hard every practice and match. Even as our third years graduate and leave us, we’re going to give them a legacy to be remembered throughout Miyagi and the volleyball community. We’re going to give our upperclassman the results they worked so hard to cultivate, and win for them and ourselves.”

Kyoutani looked around the room, eyes widening as he found most of the third years standing on shaky legs, hands curled into fists as they huddled together. 

He wonders if Yahaba and Watari are going to look like that next year. If he’ll stand alongside them as they say their final goodbyes.

“We are Seijoh, and we rule the court. We work together like a democracy and we crush our enemies with an unforgiving sense of justice and hard work. I coach for this team with the expectation that we’re not just six players on the court, but a team of highly trained individuals with talents to offer each other. I expect to see all of my first and second years back next year, sharing this mentality with our new recruits. We are a pack of wolves- we will be the ones to control the court, the hunt, the flow of the game.”

Kyoutani couldn’t stop staring at the third years- specifically at Iwaizumi as he gingerly took Oikawa’s hand and placed it in his. He watched as the captain gave his ace a small smile, a tiny grin so real and honest that it blew Kyoutani away like a tsunami. He’d never seen a look like that from Oikawa, who typically donned fake grins and smirks that pissed Kyoutani off to no end. 

Iwaizumi offered a small smile back, and the wind was basically knocked out of Kyoutani’s chest. They exchanged no words but the energy between the two of them practically crackled. Kyoutani looked away, feeling as though he intruded upon something private. 

How had he not noticed before? Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi had hung the stars in the sky for him. Kyoutani saw Iwaizumi’s punches and banter in a totally new light now- no longer just harsh words but each spoken with a whole lifetime of love for his best friend behind them. _Gross._

Kyoutani wondered if he would have that one day, forcing the idea into the back of his mind as a familiar ache entered his bones. He stole one more glance at the other second years before focusing his attention back onto Irihata.

“To our third years- I have only a couple words for you guys. First off, thank you for everything you have given to the team. You guys have set a high bar. Without your cooperation and dedication, I have no clue as to how things may have turned out. The culture and impact you guys leave behind will stay with us and I know that our lower classman will work hard if not themselves, then for you and the legacy you gifted us.”

“And finally, I wish you guys the best as you move on with your lives. Each and every one of you has something extremely valuable and special you carry within. I know I’m going to see you guys do great things. From watching you as first years to adults going off into the real world, it makes me proud to know I was a part of watching you all grow up. I fully expect visits every now and then, too.” Irihata chuckled to himself. “You’ve already made Seijoh proud, but I fully expect that Seijoh will be known as the school that fostered all you terrifyingly talented kids.”

With that, Irihata ushered the third years to him, the rest of the team clapping as the graduating class bowed deeply at the coaches, then turning towards the rest of the team. With a bow so deep their hair brushed the floor, they let out a loud, “THANK YOU FOR HAVING US!” that left many of Kyoutani’s teammates tearing up.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi continued with their short speeches, discussing how proud they were to have worked with the rest of Seijoh, highlighting how special each and every member was. Kyoutani was taken by surprise when he was called out by Iwaizumi.

“Kyoutani, we’re extremely proud to see your growth this year, not only as an ace and wing spiker, but as a teammate. I know you’ll make us proud.”

Kyoutani couldn’t find himself to do anything but nod and give the tiniest bow at Iwaizumi’s words, pure elation flooding through his veins.

The two finished speaking shortly after, and by then everyone was bristling in anticipation for the next part. Kyoutani wasn’t sure why everyone was so excited- it’s not like they didn’t know what was going to happen.

“Time for our final topic: let’s talk about who’s going to take my spot as captain and Iwa-chans as vice-captain!” Oikawa flashed his usual smirk, hands on his hips as his eyes flitted around the room. “This is something we have to decide as a team, which means that I fully expect every single one of you to contribute to the topic at least once. I’m sure you each have your own expectations as to how this will turn out, but remember to stay civil and respectful.”

Kyoutani was personally offended when Oikawa looked directly at him when speaking that last sentence. He sharpened his gaze, glaring right back at the captain.

“We’re going to start with the vice-captainship. As we’ve done in past years, each third year will get the chance to speak first, and whoever else agrees or disagrees can chime in after.” Oikawa ushered the rest of the third years up to him. “I’ll go first to start things off.”

It was fairly unanimous and expected as Watari was elected vice-captain. The libero was bouncing in his spot, bowing excessively and thanking everyone many, many times.

“Now it’s time to pick our captain. I’ll go first!” Oikawa gave a sly grin.

Kyoutani could only watch Yahaba, who was staring at the ground with such vigor that someone might have thought he had a vengeance against the tiled floor.

“As I’ve watched all my kouhai grow into who they are today, I’ve had the pleasure of watching each of you fight different battles- whether they be difficult techniques and skills, or something internal that held you back on the court. Every single one of you second years went from being a new individual on the team to a part of something bigger.”

Yahaba continued to burn holes into the ground with his eyes.

“I’m proud of every single one of you. You have all matured and grown into talented men who I know will take care of the team. It makes me overjoyed to see that you have all become leaders too, in your own way. Specifically, one kouhai stuck out to me, especially during the last few games where he motivated all of our players even in the hardest moments that weighed us down. He showed me true leadership then and that’s when I finalized my decision.”

Kyoutani watched as Yahaba began to shake, resisting the urge to go stand by him and force him to lift his idiot head up. _The dumbass was going to miss his own moment._

“Yahaba-chan, you have my vote and utter faith that you’ll do a fantastic job leading this team.” Oikawa pranced over to the second year, laying a hand on his shoulder. Yahaba (finally) raised his head and stared at Oikawa, his eyes as wide as saucers. “I’ve been working hard to get you as up to speed as possible, but I don’t think there’s much else left for me to teach you. You’ve got a steady head on your shoulders and the passion to lead our team to victory. I think you’ll be a great captain...”

“...Even if you’re not as amazing as I was.”

Iwaizumi punched Oikawa for that before ruffling Yahaba’s hair. “That last part wasn’t necessary, Stupidkawa, but I do agree with him. I think you’ll do great. You’ve proved yourself to everyone just how fit you are for the position.”

Yahaba looked like he was about to faint, nodding his head so hard it might as well fall off of his shoulders.

“We have no objections here!” Hanamaki and Matsukawa chimed in at the same time, holding their thumbs up at the panicked second year. The rest of the third years offered their agreements as well.

The first years nodded eagerly. 

“Yahaba as captain is fine by me.” Kunimi added in a slightly bored tone.

“I’d be honored to have Yahaba-senpai as my captain!” Kindaichi said loudly.

All eyes were on Watari and Kyoutani, neither of whom had spoken yet.

“Yahaba will do wonderfully in his position! I can’t think of a better person in this room to take over from you, Oikawa.” Watari patted Yahaba’s arm, who was still doe-eyed as he glanced everywhere around the room.

Oikawa clapped before pointing at Kyoutani dramatically. Yahaba, along with everyone else in the room, shifted their gaze until everyone was watching him, awaiting his next words.

Kyoutani held Yahaba’s stare, fighting back the sharp pangs in his chest and stomach. He gave the smallest shrug he could muster. 

“Fine by me, I guess.”

 _I have full faith that you’re going to do great._ The words flashed through Kyoutani’s mind as he let out his short affirmation for Yahaba’s captaincy.

He couldn’t bring himself to look away from Yahaba, who was still shaking a bit but now sporting a small smile. Heat rose to the tips of Kyoutani’s ears. _Why was he looking at me like that? He’s supposed to be mad at me._ He was confused. And annoyed. If Yahaba kept looking at him like that he was going to sock him in the mouth. He glared at the newly-elected captain as his gut clenched and chest throbbed. 

His thoughts were interrupted by loud applause erupting from the teams and coaches. Yahaba was engulfed in a big hug by the rest of the team, tackling each other into a large pile on the ground. Kyoutani watched as they wrestled each other for a few short moments, Yahaba and the third years being the target of everyone's affections. 

It was simply inhuman for the team to be this energetic after eating all that food. Most people would be practically comatose if they ate their entire body weight in meat.

But Seijoh wasn’t most people, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Eventually, everyone made their way outside the restaurant, a flurry of goodbyes and congratulations to their newest captain and vice-captain. 

“Don’t forget we still have practice tomorrow morning. This is optional for all of the third years. Get a good night's rest everyone and we’ll see you bright and early tomorrow.” With Mizoguchi’s words of affirmation the team dispersed and Kyoutani began to walk down the road he arrived from, praying he would remember the proper route this time.

Kyoutani only stared ahead as he walked down the road and towards the beaten path from earlier, dragging his feet as he contemplated skipping practice tomorrow. 

Things were going to be a lot different without the third years. They were losing a lot of powerful players, from their obnoxiously powerful setter and ace duo, to Hanamaki’s powerful spikes and Matsukawa’s incredible blocking skills. The team had a lot to make up for with the loss of four of their starters, but he was fairly confident things were going to be okay. For the first time, Kyoutani Kentarou felt as though he could place a little faith in the team that changed him for the better.

All things considered, it was a fairly nice feeling.

Spotting movement out of the corner of his eye, Kyoutani turned to find his newest Captain speed-walking to catch up to him. He scowled, choosing to not slow down for the brunette.

“Do you even know where you’re going, Kyoutani?” Yahaba asked him in a rather quiet voice when he finally caught up to him. “Because if memory serves me right, we were supposed to turn left about a block ago.”

“I wasn’t heading home.” Kyoutani grumbled in a low voice at the setter, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Where are you headed then? Don’t stay out too late, we need you to have energy for tomorrow,” Yahaba spoke in a cool voice that Kyoutani had heard a few times before- one he deemed his ‘captain voice’. “It’s going to be our first practice without the third years after all.”

“I’m going to the courts.” Kyoutani would typically practice at the parks nearby his house but guessing from the signs they passed, Seijoh seemed closer at their current location.

“Do you even have a key to get in?”

“...”

“That’s what I thought.”

Yahaba was captain now, which meant he was given Oikawa’s keys to the school. Kyoutani swallowed his pride for a moment, debating how to ask Yahaba to borrow them.

“Come set for me for a bit.”

 _Fuck!_ Those weren’t the words he meant to say. At all.

Kyoutani watched as Yahaba’s eyes widened for a split second, face turning red as he looked at Kyoutani with mild bewilderment.

Kyoutani became ticked off when Yahaba deigned to respond for several long moments. “Or just give me the damn keys. You can just say no, jesus.”

“It- it’s fine. I’ll toss to you. I’m just surprised you asked.”

“Damn,” Kyoutani held in a snort of cynical laughter, recalling the spat they had on the walk to the restaurant earlier. “You sure that I’m not too _angsty_ or _untamed_ for you?”

“... You’re definitely angsty and feral as hell,” Yahaba snickered. “But you’re going to be the ace and I definitely need to work on setting if I’m going to step in Oikawa’s shoes next year.”

Kyoutani stuffed his hands in his pockets, picking up his pace as the school entered their line of sight. “Why the fuck does Oikawa even matter? The guy was borderline manic half the time. Fuckin’ pisses me off even more than you do.”

Yahaba took a moment to contemplate his next words.

“He’s Oikawa. I’m Yahaba.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” 

“Oikawa was the best setter in Miyagi and probably one of the best in all of Japan- crazy as he is, he left high expectations. He worked so hard he practically tore himself apart to win. I’m supposed to take his place next year. Think about it; it’s not that difficult to wrap your head around, Kyoutani.” Yahaba practically spat out his words, a bitter tone that left an even uglier feeling in Kyoutani’s stomach. “Even if you are dumb as bricks.”

“Know what I think? You’re the one who’s being fucking dumb.” Kyoutani matched Yahaba’s voice with the level of venom in his words. He clenched his hands into fists in his pockets.

“Of course you’d think that. I don’t expect you to understand.”

“Understand what? That you supposedly ‘have to become the next Oikawa’ since he’s leaving?”

“Just shut up, Kyoutani.”

Kyoutani snorted. “Who gives a fuck about Oikawa. He’s not our setter anymore. You are.”

“I said to _shut your mouth._ ” Yahaba and Kyoutani were no longer walking, instead standing in front of the Aoba Johsai entrance as the tension grew around them.

“Fucking make me. I’m not the one who’s being a little bitch right now.”

“Shut. The. Hell. Up. _Kyouken-chan_.” Kyoutani’s nickname rippled through the air as if Yahaba were wielding it like a weapon.

Ouch.

“That was a low blow, _captain._ I thought you were less superficial than him, but I guess in that way you’re exactly like Oikawa. Not in the fucking ways that seem to matter to you though.” Yahaba flinched as if Kyoutani dealt a physical blow towards him, sending a mild spike of guilt through Kyoutani’s chest.

“You think I don’t know that?” Yahaba was so close to Kyoutani that he could feel the heat of his breath on his skin, the volume of his voice rising close to a shout. “Rub it in my face some more, will you?”

Realization hit Kyoutani like a truck that Yahaba was _insecure._ Shouldn’t he be excited about today? It didn’t make sense. Despite the fury coursing through his body, Kyoutani couldn’t help but want to comfort Yahaba. The urge to do so surprised him, but he had no clue as to what he was supposed to do. 

So Kyoutani did what he knew to do best: fight back.

“You remember what you told me the day we lost to Karasuno? That I ‘let the opponent provoke me, got pissed off, and fizzled out’? That I was ‘chosen to be a starter so I should do my fucking job right’? Big words for someone who’s fucking yelling at me because I gave my fucking opinion. Did I bruise your ego?”

“Screw you, Kyoutani.”

“Fuck you too, _captain._ At least I’m not going off on the next guy because I didn’t get the validation I need.”

“Just take the keys and get out of my sight. I’m going home.” Yahaba shoved the key onto Kyoutani’s chest, whose heart was beating so fast that it might combust.

“So now you’re gonna run away? Tch. You tell me I don’t get it all you want, but of fucking course I don’t. I don’t need to wallow in self pity because I’m concerned about the fucking future of all things. Am I fucking wrong?”

Yahaba opened his mouth to dish out a response, choking on his words. He inhaled sharply before responding. His next words were significantly more quiet than his previous shouts, and he sounded practically defeated.

“You’re not. Screw you, you’re not wrong. Today was supposed to be one of my best days in high school but instead I spent the entire time worrying about how I’m _not good enough._ So thank you for reminding me,” Yahaba sucked in a breath of air. Kyoutani snatched the keys from Yahaba and shoved them in his pocket, allowing him to continue. “That Oikawa is one of the best players and captains I’ve ever seen, -and you know it as well as I do- that he’s never going to stop until he conquers the fucking world.”

“So how the _hell_ , please explain to me how I’m supposed to be the next setter and captain after him? I only played in official matches when his knee was being a bitch. I’ve never been a regular like you. If I’m not a better player next year I’m only going to let the fucking team down. I can’t fucking toss to you like Oikawa could. I’m _never_ going to be able to maneuver the team like he did. I don’t want your sympathy or pity either, and if that’s the case then just go practice.”

“So, Kyoutani. Pray tell: what the fuck am I supposed to think?”

Yahaba wasn’t glaring at Kyoutani anymore, something akin to guilt swirling around in his eyes instead. Kyoutani didn’t know what Yahaba expected him to say, but the action Kyoutani was about to take probably wasn’t it.

Kyoutani’s arm was practically twitching in anticipation, but the pang in his chest and stomach left behind a feeling he couldn’t quite comprehend.

_Here goes nothing._

Kyoutani took a step backwards from Yahaba. He cocked his right arm back, winding it like a clock before suddenly rearing it forward, delivering his arm like a gift, sending it flying straight towards his target: Yahaba’s face. 

His fist slammed harshly against Yahaba’s cheek, the contact from the punch sending twinges of pain throughout Kyoutani’s hand and up his arm. Kyoutani followed through with the movement, figuring that if he pulled his punch the idiot setter would think he was going easy on him. He didn’t expect the punch to hurt himself as much as it did. 

Yahaba on the other hand, let out a garbled screech- a mix of a gasp, a holler, and probably some expletives that his stuck-up ass probably never let anyone else hear. The brute force of the impact sent him flying backwards, landing his ass on the concrete with a satisfying thump. Yahaba cradled the left side of his face in his hand as his eyes watered with unshed tears, staring at Kyoutani in awe? Fury? Confusion?

Kyoutani gingerly held his own hand, staring at his fingers. He slowly unclenched his fist, the ache settling in his skin as the redness quickly formed around his knuckles. The cuts from his bike crash had reopened, new scrapes right alongside them. He wiped the blood dribbling down his hand on his shirt before looking back at Yahaba.

Yahaba’s lip was split open, face was already bruising into rich shades of blue and purple against the torn and swollen skin. Blood dribbling from his nose past his lips, dripping off his chin in a brilliant red as it stained his shirt. His perfect coif had transformed into a wild mess, looking as though he just walked through a tornado. Kyoutani thought it suited him. 

It was silent between the two of them as they stared at each other.

Kyoutani was quick to realize that he wasn’t even angry anymore, leaving behind the fading adrenaline from the strike and the pounding in his chest. 

He opened his mouth as if to speak, but no words came out. _Am I supposed to apologize? Fuck if I’m going to do that._

“That fucking hurt.”

_Great going Kentarou. You busted your captain's face and all you have to say is that your hand is in pain. Say goodbye to volleyball!_

He watched Yahaba with scrutiny as the setter started shaking, his shoulders racking violently.

_The fuck is he doing?_

Kyoutani was left completely and utterly stupefied when Yahaba began cackling, a hysterical, loud sound that Kyoutani had never heard him make before. His laugh was uneven, voice cracking as he clutched his chest with one arm, and wiped his eyes with the other, wincing as his hand made contact with this face. The sound cleaved through Kyoutani’s ribs like a blade, leaving behind a fiery pain in its wake.

And if Kyoutani was being honest, Yahaba had a downright ghastly laugh. 

“You - _ha -_ you don’t fucking - _haha -_ say? My - _ha -_ face is on - _ha -_ fucking fire!”

He could only observe as the brunette continued with his maniacal laugh and garbled speech. After what seemed like eternity, Yahaba quieted down and stood up, delicately prodding his own face as if he was trying to figure out where he was injured.

“You could have hit me anywhere else but my face. You really don’t pull punches, do you Kyoutani?”

Kyoutani shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve never punched anybody in my life until now.”

“Damn. Who would have thought that Seijoh’s infamous delinquent hasn’t beaten anyone up before?” Yahaba mused, his face and tone telling Kyoutani that _of course you fucking haven’t._ “I guess I should be honored then? Since I’m your first after all. You’re not lying to me, are you? You sure you haven’t thrown hands at anyone else? You really didn’t hold back.”

“I fucking play volleyball. I’ve never been in a physical fight in my life.” Yahaba let out another huff of laughter before letting Kyoutani continue. Thankfully, it was shorter and much calmer one compared to his manic cackling moments ago. “Plus I didn’t want to pull punches. I don’t hold back, and if I did, you’d probably just get even more pissed off. Think I was pityin’ you or somethin’ dumb like that.”

“Probably.”

The two looked at each other for an awkward moment before Yahaba settled on whatever else he wanted to say.

“Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to direct my frustrations at you. Even if you did just strike me down, you didn’t deserve it.”

“I don’t need your apologies. They don’t suit you.”

Yahaba snorted. “Yeah, but I-”

“Shut your mouth. I’m not done talking.”

Yahaba’s mouth opened and closed a couple times before he nodded quickly. Kyoutani felt his face heat up in mild embarrassment, and he let his words spill out before he could think twice about them.

“The team chose you as our captain because you’re you. Not because they want another Oikawa. They- _I-_ voted for you because you’ve been a leader since you joined the team. It makes sense. Just because I’m going to be the next ace doesn’t mean I have to copy Iwaizumi’s every damn action.”

Kyoutani watched as Yahaba looked away in mild shame.

“Nobody expects you to be anything like Oikawa, you fucking idiot. Nobody is asking that of you. It’s like you said earlier, he’s Oikawa. You’re Yahaba. But here’s the difference between your meaning behind those words and mine: we don’t want Oikawa. We want _you._ Just you, Shigeru, in all your shallowness and stupidity. We trust you to take care of the team. Oikawa did. The coaches did. It was unanimous.”

“You don’t have to be the same setter and captain Oikawa was. We don’t want Oikawa’s tosses from you, we want the ones you’ve cultivated and honed. And stop thinking that just because you’re not the same player he is, that we’re going to suddenly fail as a team. You told me during the Karasuno game that any point won or lost belongs to the team. Everything we do, we do as a team. If you think we’re going to fail because our lineup and members are changin’, then that’s on you to have more faith in us. You don’t need to believe in yourself. Just believe in the team. And if you _ever_ start mimicking Oikawa I will punch you again, twice as hard.”

Kyoutani shut his eyes, and forced himself to breath again.

“You’re Yahaba. _And that’s enough.”_

When Kyoutani opened his eyes again, he found Yahaba staring at him, jaw dropped so far open that Kyoutani was worried he might catch flies. The blood that coated his face had dried, the now darkened bruise staining his once pale, smooth skin. Yahaba’s pupils were blown so wide he looked a little bit feral, like prey that’s been cornered.

Kyoutani figured that this was the most human, the most himself that Yahaba had ever looked. He was disheveled and bloody, but Kyoutani thought the look suited him. If that made him weird, so be it.

_Beautiful._

Kyoutani also delighted himself in the fact that, out of the two of them, Yahaba was the one that looked like a mad dog.

Yahaba suddenly flung his arm out at Kyoutani, palms open and waiting for god-knows-what. 

“What do you want now?”

Yahaba smirked. “Come on. We’re here to practice, right? Let’s go.”

Kyoutani handed him the keys, grateful that Yahaba had dropped the topic.

He couldn’t help (or notice) the small smile that graced his own face.

 _Maybe today wasn’t the absolute worst._ Monday’s were his day, after all _._

* * *

It was later that night, when Kyoutani was laying in bed half asleep, when he heard his phone vibrate from the nightstand, the sound and light reflecting on the wall forcing some of his senses to return. He rolled over and squinted at the bright light, attempting to read the notification that popped up on his screen.

**Yahaba Shigeru:** thanks for tonight, Kentarou.

A half-conscious Kyoutani stopped breathing as he stared at the screen. 

_Kentarou. Kentarou. Kentarou._

Even over text, his first name sounded nice coming from Yahaba.  
He deigned to respond to the message as Kyoutani felt a familiar wave wash over him, unforgiving and more powerful than it had ever felt before.

**Yahaba Shigeru:** u quite literally beat some sense into me.

 **Yahaba Shigeru:** i had to tell my parents that my face was busted because _i ran into a god damn pole._ do u know how long it took to convince them that i wasn’t being bullied? AND i look disgusting and have to go to school like this. but it’s whatever ig

The ache in his stomach and chest didn’t bother him as much as it used to, Kyoutani instead chose to let himself revel in it. Maybe he wasn’t allergic to Yahaba, or maybe he was and he had contracted a fatal illness from the setter, one that slowly burned holes through his chest and organs as he passed away silently into the night.

 _But if this is what dying feels like_ , he thought, _then I don’t mind it at all_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Part two should be out within the week!!  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated hehe.


End file.
